Stella's Kidnapping
by StellaFreak
Summary: I wrote this FanFiction for Hilla :D
1. Chapter 1

Stella's kidnapping

"damn Stella pick up your Phone" Mac says angry while he tries to reach her for hours but nothing. Mac starts his laptop and tries to find her car. -mmm it's standing in front of her apartment- Mac thinks. He goes to her apartment but she don't answer the doorbell "damn Stella c'mon open the door" after 5 minutes trying her phone and knocking on the door he decide to open the door personally. He got a key since Frankie attacked her. "make sure you always got the key I don't want another kicked in door" Stella had say when she gave him the key, he had hugged her and said "don't worry I will protect this key with my life". lucky him he got it with him like he always had but now it was the perfect moment to use. He puts the key in the keyhole and opens the door. The next thing he remembers is a terrible pain and lose his conscious . –where am I- he thinks but he looks around and sees that he is in Stella's apartment – this isn't good – he stands up and goes to the couch. The couch feels soft and comfortable, he knows the feeling of Stella's couch. Last summer he slept on it cause it was too late and he was too drunk to go home. It wasn't his meaning but he had kissed her that eve. He couldn't remember but She told him the day after it they laugh so loud together. But now he didn't hear the sound of her voice, he was alone in her apartment and worried about her. Mac found a piece of paper laying on the table with words on it, it was hard to read but Mac had seen worse. It was definitely not the handwriting of Stella he was sure of that. On the piece of paper stand 2 things; 3:30PM and Tiffany's. the first thing that came up in him was 'love those little blue boxes' Stella had said that when they worked on a case together. The note could be from a friend but no Stella wouldn't make an appointment when she had to work and had a lunch appointment with him. After he looks in every room in Stella's apartment he was sure. Stella is gone, but not forever he was sure of that he would do everything to get her back so let's go to Tiffany's on 3:30PM.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 3:20PM and Mac is standing in front of the shop Tiffany's – okay Mac you can do it – his mind blow over with so many thought, is Stella still alive, does she have pain, when can I see her again. While he opens the door a woman walks up to him and says; "you must be Mac Taylor" "How do you know that?" he asks confused. "well I got a picture here and I had to tell you that you have to come to the office here and take a call" The woman says to him a little worried. "who did say that and did he had a woman by his side" Mac starts talking but the woman cut him off. "I can't say anything if I do, I have big problems" the woman replies. "so let's go to the office" Mac walks next to the woman but he sees that she feels really uncomfortable. She opens a door and let Mac in.

Iit's 15:30 at the moment and the phone starts ringing. Mac pick up the phone "Taylor" he says. "Taylor Taylor good to have you on the phone" A man voice replies. "Where is Stella?" Mac asks. "She's here want to hear her voice?" The man asks. "oh wait she isn't listening at the moment" "Take your hands off me, if you hit me again I'll hit back" He hear a woman voice saying, it's Stella. So she's alive but they hit her. "So you heard her voice happy now?" The man says. "No not really what are you doing to her? And what do you want from her?" Mac asks angry. "haha you really want to know that?" The man says. – oh gosh what is he doing with her this is unfair when I love someone, people take her away – Mac thinks. "why can't I have her back?" "good question Taylor, well we'll see" The man says "Stella do you want to say anything?" "YES" Stella's voice sounds from the back. "Mac you really need all the help you can get this is not good" she says. "Stell where are you then?" Mac asks. "I really don't know we are moving a lot, now it's raining and thundering really hard it scares me" she answers. "I love you and I will do everything to get you out of there!" he says. "I love you too Mac" Stella replies quietly. Mac hears a loud clap and someone falls on the ground and a loud scream "Stella Stella" he yells. "too late dear she's already on the ground mwhahah" the man says and hang up the phone. "Damn what is this for stupid situation.." Mac says to the phone and had to force himself to not throw with the phone. "are you okay" the woman asks. "NO I'm not I think I better leave now" He says angry "Thanks for everything" "okay.." The woman says confused.


	3. Chapter 3

He walks over the Brooklyn bridge it's raining and he hears some thunder somewhere in New York. He thinks of Stella that she said she was scared, she never said that before. WAIT, if I find out where it's raining and thundering I'm closer to Stella. "I need your help!" Mac says. "Mac what's wrong?" Flack asks worried. "He kidnapped Stella!" He replies "who's he and do you know where she is?" Flack asks more worried. "no, well a little do you know where the hard rain and thunder is on the moment?" Mac asks fast. "yeah Manhattan we got some calls about thief's who broke in a building" he answers "we go to the building now but we are shaking in our cars so it will take some minutes" "maybe it's… it's..." Mac could hardly say something. "Yeah maybe you're right can you come to the 35th avenue?" Flack asks. "I'm on my way!" he says "we wait for you, we have to wait for our backup so take your time" Flack says and hang up the phone.

"Mac can you explain why Stella's blood is on my crime scene?" Danny asks confused. "no I can't…" Mac says quiet and confused. "Mac are you okay?" Danny asks worried. "no. I'm not I talk to you later.. go, work on the case and find out what her blood is doing there" Mac replies and hang up the phone. Mac starts to have tears in his eyes, lucky him it's raining and nobody can see it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mac arrives by the building on 35th avenue he sees Flack calling with someone. when Flack sees Mac and he hang up the phone and went to Mac. "We go in now okay?" Flack asks. "Yeah but I go with you!" Mac replies. Flack normally has to say no but he had the feeling that he couldn't stop him. "okay" Flack says and let his man go in first. Mac almost run around in the building, but he knows he have to be careful. "Mac we haven't found anyone in here" Flack says who walks up to Mac. "Stella's earring" Mac says worried and quietly. "How do you know that?" Flack asks. "I gave them to her on her birthday last year" Mac says and put the earring in a little plastic bag and walks away. Flack looks confused but he knows he can't say anything to Mac at the moment.

"Danny can you process this?" Mac asks while he walks in the lab. Danny turns around and sees Mac's red head and looks confused. He has never seen his boss like that before. "it raining Danny don't look at me like that" Mac says and give him the earring. "Yeah I can do that for you, priority I suppose?" Danny asks. "yeah but don't miss a thing" Mac says and goes to his office. He knows he can't do anything at the moment he has to wait for the earring result and the result of the building in Manhattan. Mac opens his mail box, he has 10 new emails and 1 spam mail.

_I haven't had a spam mail in weeks, I'll watch from who it is anyway. An unknown email, I didn't even know that is possible. But what is Stella's name doing in the mail as title that's not good… _

Dear Taylor,

I think you want to know what your lady is doing at the moment so here is the link to watch her online. Don't worry she's okay.

Greets,

Your friend

"WHAT THE HECK!" Mac says out loud. He opens the link and sees a room but no people. After a few minutes someone is pushed inside and the person falls on the ground. "STELLA!" Mac says again. It's definitely Stella in the room. Danny heard him yelling so he went to his office and sees Mac with open mouth. "what's wrong?" Danny asks. "look to the screen than you know" He replies. "THAT'S STELLA!" Danny says. "yeah…" Mac says quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

_I stand up and walks over to the bed to sit there. It feels a way better than the other room with that man. He scares me and hit me I don't even know him. What am I doing here, is it because of Mac? All the time I had to walk, run and then the murder the man commit and the phone call with Mac, it's not fair!_

"I'll check what the IP address is!" Danny says and run to his desk. Mac is standing in front of his own desk and thinks of Stella and why she is there. On that moment Stella start to get really aggressive. Mac sees that she stands up, walks over to the little desk and starts kicking it 'till it broke and fell on the ground. he sees the anger in Stella's eyes, what scares him a little he never saw her like this. A man came in and tries to get Stella quiet he wasn't armed that was really stupid of him. Stella start hitting the man. He hold her arms and throw her on the bed.

Wait a minute I know that man…

Stella lays crying on the bed and feels so angry. She wouldn't mind to kick or hit more things but she knows she can't do that cause the man would probably come back with a gun. And she's so hungry and wants to drink something.

_I wish Mac was here I know he would hug me and say that I was safe. But he isn't here and I miss him I haven't seen him in a few days and I already miss him I would finally have lunch with him and now this... He has to come fast everything around here scares me but the worse thing is that there are camera's here and I don't know who's watching maybe just the man or the whole world._


	6. Chapter 6

"yeah flack I'm sure it's him" Mac says annoyed while he sits in the car with Flack. "okay but he won't be home cause he's by Stella" Flack says. "Danny checked the IP address and that came from his home so I think he's home" Mac replies. "Okay Okay" Flack says while he gave a little more gas.

"here it is" Mac says while he steps out of the car. "Mac wait we can't go in we have to wait for backup" Flack yells. They are already wet from the rain but they don't care at the moment. "I don't care if you go with me or let me alone in there, What if he notice us and kill her?" Mac says. "you can't go in there yet!" Flack replies "oh no? we'll see!" Mac don't even look to flack and walks to the door. While Mac opens the door he feels a hand on his shoulder. "I come with you, we'll find her"

_I don't take this any longer I'm thirsty, hungry and tired. I really hope Mac comes soon, I need him.._

The two man walk slowly on the stairs they don't want to make a noise. They got their guns in their hands and aren't scared to use it.

_Oh Stella where are you.., you have to be here, I'm sure of it I feel you near me. I hear your voice in my head all the time, I feel the warmth you always gave me. You are my everything. _

Flack opens a door and sees one man standing in the room. The man turns around and sees the detectives. He runs into a room. Mac runs after him into the room. When Mac comes in the room he sees the man putting his gun on Stella's head, she's too weak to scream or fight. The only thing she can say is 'Mac'


	7. Chapter 7

"Stella" Mac hears himself saying while he looks at Stella. She got Tears rolling down her cheeks, her tears took the last make up off her eyes. Her cheeks got a lot of black stripes from all those make up she wears. A lot of times Mac felt something coming up that said; 'take the makeup remover, push her to the wall and take it off, it's so not good for her beautiful skin' every time he had that idea he get frustrated, he really wanted to touch her beautiful face but not to ruin Stella's makeup.

Flack and Mac are both standing in the room. Flack is concentrating on the man in front of him he really wanted to break every single bone of him, who is he to kidnap Stella? Nobody can kidnap her she was one of his best friends. That man wouldn't leave this room before he had handcuffs around his wrists. Mac was still in his thoughts. He was staring in Stella's eyes he really wanted to go to her but if he did Smith would probably kill him. Not that he didn't want to give his life for Stella cause he would give his life for hers he was sure of that, but it wouldn't help to get killed on this moment. Smith would still have Stella and Flack would getting a heart attack and shoot at Smiths. Not that he would mind that but Flack might shoot Stella too.

"Put your gun on the ground Mr. Smith" Flack says loud. Mac shocked out of his thoughts and looks at Smith if he would pull his gun down.

"No you two put the gun down, or I shoot her to the ground!" James smith yells.

"At least you let Stella go she need a doctor" Mac replies.

Suddenly Mac walks slowly to James and Stella.

"Stay there or I shoot!" James says and takes a step backwards. He pulls Stella backwards too, but she can't stay on her feet's any longer. she slowly falls on the ground and don't stand up. Mac runs to Stella and takes her in his arms.

"GO BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!" James yells to Mac.

But Mac don't move. James wants to pull the trigger but Flack is faster. Flack shoot him in his chest. "you don't treat a cop like that" Flack yells and is hoping that James will hear it.

"Stella Stella wake up please" Mac says close to tears. "You can't leave me and little Kyle"


	8. Chapter 8

**_In the hospital,_**

It has been 8 hours that I'm sitting here, 9 hours ago they picked Stella up from that house. The hour I couldn't be with her was way more worse than sitting her and waiting till she wakes up. All those doctors around her and when they walked out I had the idea he was going to tell me she didn't survived. But I knew she would survive we are talking about Stella! she's so strong she can't die like this.

"Mac?" Stella opens her eyes and tries to look to him.

"yeah darling?" Mac replies from a chair but he stands up to sit down on the bed.

"could you please hold me?" Stella says. Mac stands up and sit down next to her. Stella moves a bit so Mac got more space. When he sits on the right place he put his arm around her.

"Where is Kyle?" Stella asks.

"by my parents Stell he's fine, they will come later today!" Mac replies and gives Stella a kiss on her forehead. "I really wants to see him" She says tired. "when can I go home?"

"maybe tomorrow" Mac smiles.

"I want to go with you and Kyle" Stella says and looks up to Mac.

"I will ask a doctor later okay" Mac replies and put Stella closer to him. "you need some rest now"

A little later when Stella falls asleep in Mac's arms the nurse comes in.

"Det. Taylor some people are here for Stella can they come in?" the nurse asks

"who are some people" Mac asks

"5 people from the crime lab" she replies.

"yeah you can let them in, oh and can she go home tonight?" Mac asks.

"no we let her stay here one night for observation" The nurse said.

__________________________________

SOrry for the short chapter :O  
The next one will be longer! ;)  
x Hester


	9. Chapter 9

******So here is chap 9 and yeah this one is longer then normal xD  
********one thing; it will probably take little longer to upload chap 10 cause i have to write it xD  
I was finished with 1-9 a few weeks ago but now euhh chap 10 mmm i'll start so soon as possible xD**

__________________________________________

Stella is still sleeping so she didn't notice the conversation and that her colleges came in.

"Mac what are you sitting close to her" Danny says with a smile.

"funny Messer" Mac replies.

"so you're going to wake her up?" Flack asks.

"Go ahead!" Mac smiles.

A few seconds later a little boy and 2 older people come in. the little boy runs to the bed and yells "Mummy, Daddy" Mac helps the boy on the bed.

"Who's that and why is he saying mummy, daddy" Lindsay asks.

"cause this is our son Kyle" Mac replies.

Kyle moves over from Mac to Stella to give her a kiss. Stella opens her eyes and smiles "hello sweetie" she says while she's hugging her little boy.

"we are going to the supermarket we will be back in an hour or so" the dad of Mac says.

"Okay, we'll see you later" Mac replies.

**__________________________________________**

"Stella how old is Kyle?" Lindsay asks.

"he's 3" Stella replies.

"ah then I know why we didn't notice" Lindsay says with a smile.

"do I miss something" Flack asks.

Mac is looking to Stella, Stella looks to Mac and back to Flack.

"when Frankie attacked me I was a year away remember, I didn't went on holiday. I was here and pregnant from Mac, I already was when he attacked me" Stella says.

"Okay well, we already knew you two would end up together but a son WOW!" Flack replies, he knew he had to stop questioning cause Stella probably wouldn't like it, that every memory would come back. Flack never thought that Stella would cheat on someone, but he was glad it was with Mac and not that she cheat on him with Frankie.

**__________________________________________**

Mac's parents came back and asked "shall we take Kyle home?"

"No Mac will go home with him tonight" Stella replies.

"Really?" Mac asks confused.

"yeah you need some sleep too" Stella smiles.

"Okay well than we go home now" Mac's mum says and gives Mac and Stella a kiss on their cheeks. Mac's dad does the same and they walk out of the room.

"I think we're going too" Danny says when he looks around to all the sleepy faces. They worked hard the last couple of days.

When the team is gone Stella starts again about that Mac and Kyle have to go home too.

"Stell I'm not leaving, only now to give this little boy something to eat" Mac takes the hand of Kyle to let him jump of the bed "I don't want him to end up as his mum" Mac smiles and walks to the door.

"Funny Taylor.." She yells after him.

_I understand that Mac won't leave, I wouldn't leave either, but maybe he don't need sleep but Kyle looks so tired Mac notice that too I think. Kyle isn't the only one who is tired, I can use some more sleep too I probably look like a ghost on the moment. _

**__________________________________________**

**Soo this is the end of Chap9 :O  
please gimme feetback and all that! =D  
thanks to Trisha &nd Moochie for reading the fanfiction every single Chap!  
I really apprciate that! 3**

**x Hester**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okaay this one is pretty late, what do i say? I mean REALLY late! I'm so sorry about that the last couple of weeks I had exams and all that and a lot to do for my next school [if i pass my exam]

I hope you guys aren't mad at me or something! XDD if you are, I begg you to forgive me!  
+ nobody checked the chap so sorry for the mistakes ;D

* * *

**_Chapter 10  
_**

"Stella, Stella wake up" Mac said slowly he tried to wake her up but she isn't really in the mood to wake up

"why are you waking me up?" She said with half open eyes "Get dressed, we're going home"

Mac takes Stella's hand to get her out of the bed. "do you think that's a good idea then?"

"yeah I think it is, it's better for you to sleep in your own bed" He threw some cloths on the bed so she can put it on.

"okay okay I'm on my way and what have you done with Kyle he's so quiet" Kyle who was playing with his little car toy on the ground didn't even called Mac or Stella to play with him like he normally does.

"Easy, just tell him his mommy is coming home if he stays quite in the hospital"

"you are so mean Taylor" She softly planted a kiss on his lips. "let's go"

_______________________________________________

_After all this I'm glad everything is okay now and that we've told the team about Kyle. It feels so good to take her home again I've missed her so much. The last few day I thought about raising Kyle alone if she had died, I'm sure it would be so hard without her. She's such a great mum for Kyle and a great wife for me._

While they are in the car Kyle suddenly asked "mommy aren't you sick anymore?" she turns around in her car seat she slowly stroked his cheek "No I'm not sick anymore"

The end!

* * *

Okaay this was a really short chapter i know,  
anywayzz i hope you guys enjoyed the fanfiction :D

xHester


End file.
